


The Life and Times of Chosen One

by Arnov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry, Gen, Iris Potter - Freeform, M/M, SI! Harry, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnov/pseuds/Arnov
Summary: Harry was supposed to be a male, Harry was supposed to be Harry, Voldemort was supposed to be evil, Muggles were not supposed to interfere in wizarding world. My life is a lie...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have made certain changes to the chapter towards the end.

_“Run! Don’t just stand there!”_

_“Please! Let me go. I am begging you!”_

_“It hurts, please stop it. I will do whatever you want!”_

_“Avada Kedavra.”_

Iris woke up with a start and looked at her surroundings. She was safe, still in her room. The clock on the wall said that it was seven. Time for her to wake up. With a groan of reluctance, she got up, got ready and left her room.

“Morning, any news?” She asked as she made her way to the command center.

“Morning. We have been going over the reports and we have some bad news.” Kellie replied gravely. Iris nodded. She had expected it, she gave a nod for Kellie to continue.

“From what I can discover, there are at least three other labs. We haven’t been able to find the location so far, but we have a general idea of where it might be. Will you be planning a rescue mission?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. We are not really equipped to handle a rescue mission, you know that right.”

“I know that. But how can we just leave them?”

Iris sighed. “I know... Why don't you call in everyone over here? We can discuss plans over lunch. Perhaps some plan will magically appear.” Kellie snorted at that.

“Okay, Boss!”

"I am not your boss." Iris pouted.

Kellie just ignored her.

Iris just grumbled and thought again for the nth time how was it that she was in this situation.

* * *

 

~~flashback~~

_It all started three years ago, for Iris. Three years ago, she was living with her aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and a cousin Dudley. She was an unwanted niece over there. Initially, she was just a neglected child, but ever since she showed signs of accidental magic there was abuse included with neglect. It wasn’t really too bad, a slap over here, a skipped meal sometimes. Though, violent outbursts of magic tended to cause more damage to her person. And as if physical abuse was not enough, there was emotional abuse as well, with them degrading her and her parents every time._

_If Iris wasn’t who she was she would have given up a long time ago. As it is, her courage turned up only when things were beyond salvation. She still remembered that day clearly, it was her sixth birthday, not that anyone celebrated it, she wouldn’t have even known about it if it weren’t for the fact that she had memories of a life before this one. The great gift that she got for her birthday was a concussion from her cousin. One second she was eating her food, next second there was pain and blood, followed by a blackout. When she got up, she thought she was in a hospital, except she wasn’t. It was a lab. The doctor in charge took great pleasure in informing her that her aunt and uncle readily gave her up in exchange for some money._

_She was shocked, at first. She knew that her aunt hated her, but she was not ready to believe that her relatives would actually sell her to a mad scientist. Not because they loved her or cared for her or any such nonsense, but they were scared of them. Her community, a community of wizards and witches. She knew that the blood wards would collapse if she left and if that happened, then people would come over to look for her and her aunt would never let that happen. So she waited, for her aunt and uncle to take her back when there was no response after a week, she waited for another week, a month even. She figured that the blood wards would have alerted someone by now and soon, she would be rescued. She gave one more week for the magical folks to figure things out. The week became a month, which turned into half a year. All the while, she was subjected to all different kinds of test. She was experimented upon. They checked her pain tolerance, her tolerance to different kind of chemicals. Half the time she was delirious with pain, the other half she waited for someone to rescue her._

_It was on October 31, 1987, after a particular experiment that went wrong and left her with a huge amount of pain, that she faced the reality. No one was coming to rescue her. She laughed. Iris Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, personal servant to Dursley’s, the one chosen by the fates (or Trelawney) to defeat one of the strongest Dark Lords of all time, was captured by humans without special power and not one person was here to rescue her._

_The realization was freeing and terrifying. She was seven and a half, an untrained young witch at that. What could she possibly do against fully grown humans who had tranquilizer guns?! So she plotted and planned. She became more compliant with her experiments, the pain reduced. Once she grew a bit compliant, she realized that she was not the only one in the lab. There were at least twenty of them. The more compliant she was, the more privileges she was given. She had more free time. She started meditating during that time, trying to find her source of power. It took her some time and a lot of practice for her to become more in tune with her magic. It soon became quite easy for her to do things, not that she let anyone know about it._

_She experimented on her guards. At first, she just read their minds, then she gave them a few suggestions on what they could do. It was a good thing that the doctors didn’t know that she could control minds of people. Once she was able to control all the muggles over there, she started reaching out to other magical people in the lab. She willed her magic to slowly contact theirs. Most of their magic was tightly wound over themselves. It took her a lot of time to coax it out, but slowly their magic responded to hers. She observed how relaxed they were in her presence. How they dropped their shields when she was near. She tentatively brushed over their mind, trying to establish a contact. It was slow again, she let them get used to the idea that telepathy was possible. It took another two months, but by January 1989, things were looking good._

_Once she had convinced all of them, she started her plan to lay siege to the lab. It was so easy, but still so difficult. She had to quickly control as many guards as she could to kill every muggle in the facility and then kill themselves. It took a lot of energy out of her. By March, all the non-magical people in the lab were dead and the lab was declared to be closed and abandoned._

_She along with many others were able to set up a rudimentary set of wards around the lab, which repelled anyone of non-magical blood. Their initial plan was for anyone person in lab turn eleven, so that when they received their Hogwarts letter, they would have an entry into this world. But almost everyone in the lab was either over eleven or under nine. The one closest to eleven was Iris herself and she wasn’t even nine yet._

_She wondered what had happened to others that turned eleven in the lab because surely she was not the first one. But the others didn’t know anything about a school called Hogwarts. For a second Iris was really really concerned if she was reborn in some strange alternate reality where there was no Hogwarts or any other magical school, but on going through the reports in the lab, she realized that the scientists in the labs knew about the school and once they knew about the existence of a magical society they did their best to actively avoid it. To any letter that arrived from Hogwarts, they would respond with a vehement no. And in case, some teacher did turn up to introduce them to the wizarding world, the lab had enough money to pay someone to become a fake parent and avoid the school altogether. Sure, they wanted to explore the wizarding world, but they were not willing to risk the existing test subjects for that._

_Once every non-magical person was killed in the lab, Iris started teaching magic to everyone. There were twenty-five people between the ages of three (the youngest) to thirty-seven (oldest). Most of the subjects did not live beyond their twenties._

_The first thing she made people learn was teleportation. It was then, that they formed their first set of rules_

_#1 Never get into a fight, if you can’t run away. Always have an escape route in mind._

_#2 Don’t use magic if you don’t intend to kill. (valid even if the opponent is a muggle)._

_#3 Don’t perform magic in front of muggles. If you do, either kill everyone involved or erase their memories._

_The magical folks in the lab were incensed to learn about the Wizarding community. The idea that there was a huge community with a great number of witches and wizards, and yet not one person had come to rescue them was too depressing and deplorable. Most of them wanted to storm in at once, but Iris was able to convince them not to do so._

_It was strange that all of them listened to one kid who was not yet nine, but currently, she was the strongest witch in the lab and the only one who had any semblance of training with the magical powers. Oh sure, everyone was tested in the lab, but no one actually connected with their magic. After all who would want to be associated with one thing that made them an experimental subject instead of a normal human._

_But now that they were free, she taught them what she knew. It started with apparition, followed by learning to defend and then attack. She made them practice charms, transfiguration, unforgivables, Patronus,  and a few other things that she remembered from her previous life._

_They didn’t move out of the lab, because they were scared, that there might be others who would kidnap them and send them to another lab. So they stayed in and once their food was over, they started hunting in the nearby forest (it was strange finding out about the location of the lab). They scouted the place, tried to find out where it was on the map. They had a routine now. Everyday a few people, the ones who knew how to apparate, would go out and check out the city. They took the money from the corpses of the people they killed in the lab. They would either get food from outside, or they would hunt in the forest. All the while the people in the lab would practice using their magic. In case anyone would get captured, they would apparate back to lab and if the lab was ever in any danger, they had a point to where they would apparate and from there they would go to Leaky Cauldron and into the magical world._

~~end flashback~~

* * *

Once everyone had assembled, she pulled up a map of the possible places where the labs could be and addressed the people around her. Her people.

"Alright, folks! Currently, we have no idea about the situation of our fellow... uh... What do we call them?" she mumbled the last part to Kellie, who sighed at the eight-year old's antics.

"You can call them prisoners, everyone will understand."

"Okay, so we have no idea on how our fellow magicals are doing. So the first thing we need to do is scout the place around. I want the tech team to hack into their base somehow and learn their schedules. Once we have an idea of what is going on, we can probably send one of our people over there and get better information and after that, we can properly plan a rescue."

Not many people looked happy with the plan. 

"You are welcome to suggest something else if you don't like my plan." 

Mason, a twenty-year-old blonde just sighed and replied, "It is not that the plan is bad. It actually sounds pretty much alright. It is just that it is probably going to take a lot of time. First, our tech team is not really good hacking. You do know that whatever we know about technology was taught by the scientists, while I believe the computers in any of the labs must be really well protected for any lab to survive for a long time. I think we might have to physically go there to scout the place and people."

For an instant, Iris had forgotten that she was in HP verse and not in some other verse where the tech teams could hack really well. "Oh, yes. Okay, what about this, why don't we send the people who are good with mind control and stuff to go and scout. That way if you all do get into trouble, you can do a Jedi mind control and escape."

"That sounds good."

Once further details of the plans were ironed out and a team was drafted the teams started doing drills to ensure that their rescue plan did not fail because of them being uncoordinated. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
